Split down the middle 1
by SunbleachedScandinavian
Summary: She came to Hogwarts to start over but the discovery of a magical tub that takes her back in time reveals her closest allies are her worst enemies...
1. Chapter 1

"hey girls,looking good."I cooed seductivly at the 7th years who were now giggling."the cocky ferret..."i heard weaslebe in the backround."what did you say weaslebe?"i spat."i said you were a cocky.ferret."Weaslebe gulped nervously.I grabbed him by the collar about to smash his fugly face in when out of the corner of my eye i spotted the most beautiful girl i had ever laid eyes on.She gave us a smirk but kept on into the main hall.I reluctantly let go of weaslebe and took my seat for the sorting.

"Welcome back to all of our returning students and welcome to the newcomers!This year will bring us to a spectacular turn of events riddled with surprises and mystery...NOw we have a new student joining us as a sixth year,her name is Remmy Somers she comes from our neighbors to the east,Russia.Darling will you please step up here."Dumbledor asked sickingly sweet.Then i saw the same girl as when i was in the hallway with Weaslebe!SHe had long black hair that looked like water and the brightest blue eyes off setting her alabaster skin which looked like milk.What was weird though was that she had black beads wrapped around her wrist and once around the middle finger on either hands.She took a seat,all eyes on her."now deary let's see what house you shall be in."Mcgonagal purred.SHe placed the hat atop her mysterious bacl hair,nothing happened.20 minutes went by,nothing,The hat seemed to be in deep thought,when she spoke,"You look bored,let's have some fun!"her voice was so smooth.She lifted a bead covered hand and pointed a finger up at the sky.Instantly pictures of a masquerade filled the air and music,sweet haunting music, filled the air.Then i saw her lips moving.Ghost appeared and not the usual ones, started playing music,it was an opera."in sleep he sang to me,in dreams he came,that voice which calls to me and speaks my,and do i dream again,for now i'm fine,the phantom of the opera is there inside my mind..."her voice was so hauntingly beautiful,"those who have seen your face draw back in fear,i am the mask you wear ,its you they hear,your spirit and my voice one combined,the phantom of the opera inside my mind,the phantom of the opera,the phantom of the opera,"then she kept the the same haunting note screaming it four times getting louder and more threating when she she screamed so perfect every glass shattered,then froze in mid air before putting itself back together,"the phantom of the opera."she finished as gohstly figures danced around the walkways, air, tables, where ever,all wearing strange masks,it was so beautiful.Then everything went totally black,no lights.All ghost evvaporated into green smoke,screams were heard from each one,they were dying,scared.They almost sounded familiar.Then we diverted to Remmy she was levatating almost 45 feet into mid air,eyes rolled back.arms were covering her face,only her beaded hands were seen,her hair was whiping around wildly,then she dropped,a dark blue light flashed,blinding all of us.When we opened them back up,everything was back to normal,there was Remmy sitting perfectly fine at the front of the room,all that had changed was the twinkle in her eyes had gone,her smile fake."Grifindor!"the hat finally yelled out after 45 minutes of waiting.Thankfully she was the last to be sorted.Swiftly she rose and walked to an open seat,holding her hands to her chest,covering them maybe?

"That was a wicked show you did,how'd ya do it?"A red haired boy asked me."Ron!"a bushy haired girl spat at him,"it's fine really,are you HErmione Granger?And him Ronald Weasley?"you asked innocently."they nodded in confusion."yes?oh and you Harry Potter,Oliver Wood, Fred and GOerge Weasley?NIce to meet you soory you all had to see that."you apologized."Looking past there confusion,Harry stepped foreward and asked,"wwhat do you mean,that was wonderful,you are a great singer!"he blushed a bit.On the inside you were twisting but you plastered a realistic smile on and said,"well i didn't mean to take it that far,but i'm glad you enjoyed it.By the way i'm trained in occumltry so i knew your names.They all nodded after Granger explained it to them.I payed my attention to the massive amounts of food before us.

Through the meal you got to know them all better.And as you took your last sip of tea you read your leaves.You closed your eyes tightly then looked into them,nothing,good.You sighed but felt a pair of eyes boring into you,you looked up and had your eyes meet a pair of soft brown ones.But these were not the ones that were looking at you,no those cam from the front of the room.Though there were a lot of eyes on you,one in particular held the most question. The next morning you woke up at 4:30 just to watch the moon die once again and the sun be reborn.This and the sunset always intrigued you.Watching the stars disappear and turn to the familiar blue.At around 6:00 it was over and it was time to begin your morning routine.You went to take a shower. You closed the shower doors and let the water trail down your back and body.Steam engulfed the small room,making it hard to see.The sweet aroma of cinnamon apple and witch hazel filled your nostrils.Soon you left your soothing bath and wrapped your soaking body in a fuzzy black towel.You walked over to the mirror and began to wipe away the steam.As you looked into the mirror you saw someone elses reflextion standing with you.It was a tall man with violet eyes.HE had dark seaweed colored hair and blue tinted skin.He wore a bird mask covering any features.A normal looking hand caressed your shoulder as he spoke softly in your native tongue,russian.Barely audible he told you things that sadened you,then like that he was gone,and you became cold.Brushing away your sadness you dried your hair into flowy black waves and out on rosette pink eye shadow to bring out your blue eyes against your alabaster skin.You wore a long turqoise tight fitting shirt with dark wash jeans with a pair of black knee high ugs.Then you threw on your black oyster medalione matching your beads on your hands.

I walked into the main hall and saw her standing there looking amazing.Her perfect skin and enchanting blue eyes captured my soul.Though i knew i could never have her,i could still dream.

"SO wa cwasses do you hwave?"Ron asked you with a mouthful of pancakes."um i have double potions then trans,charms,Comc,Dada and trewlanny.Why do you ask?I have no classes with you."you replied cooley."no but you have all your classes with either ravenclaws or sltherins!"Harry announced annoyed,because he too had no classes with you.In fact you had no classes with anyone!You brushed it off and went to potions.

A man with a dark billowing cloak waltzed into the classroom looking uber pissed.HE magiced a potion onto the board and ordered us to do it.NOT before giving us the pleasure of partners."Remmy and Draco,Pnasy and VIncent,Wood and millicent..."You looked over and saw a blonde boy staring intently at you.And so it began.You two were ordered to make a love potion.A ways into making the potion he started with the questions."so that was one show you put on for us,how'd you do it?"he smirked."very carefully."you stated,knowing he was no good."why do you wear those stupid beads for?"Draco asked alittle later."because they won't come off.Finished!"you exclaimed,you two were the first ones done.

Fast forward to Dada

Once again you found your self with professor Snape."SHut up!"he spat."todays lesson is dueling!Remmy millicent up to the front.Now!"he yelled again.You both went up and looked eachother up and down.You both courtesied then milli drew her wand,you had no wand because you didn't need one.You simply tightened your frip on the beads wrapped forever around your hands."one two...THREE!"Snape yelled."acciendo!"milli yelled."Remadevio!"you yelled forcefully.Instantly her wand was broken,its escence absorbed into your own beads,They glowed immenantly.Then you repaired it and returned it to her."canchallega!"you yelled silently. She was lifted then put to sleep.You levitated her to her seat,satisfied."very good Remmy,Draco up next!"he spat again.Draco at first refused but then waddled up to the front."accio!"he yelled your beads pulled on your skin but nothing happened."pongome!"he yelled again.You threw your arms up and the beads absorbed the curse."flippendo!"you hissed.Draco flew into the air and was thrown backwards.Snape sent him away and gave you a rewarding nod.The rest of class went on unbearably slow.

FF to trewlanny

This crazy woman with enormous glasses and wild hair walked in and shouted,"today is the day we study Crystel balls.Now everyone partner up!"she was alittle scary.You of course partnered with this boy named Roger and began to gaze into the ball.HE saw nothing but you saw everything. Soon the ball clouded up in a dark maroon color then cleared showing a blonde haired girl kissing a man with black greasy hair. Then you saw a dance than a funeral then a regular school then nothing. You looked away to see the whole class excluding Roger huddled at the far end of the classroom." what happened?" you asked a bit annoyed."Yyour Eeyes TTheyy W were completely white and your skin revealed a dark blue rose pattern across your body. Even your beads began to change colors!" Roger studdered. "wait what color did they change into!?" you asked worried."Um green,why?"he asked completly confused. "Oh shit!" you said under your breathe."deary you have enchanted stones?!i should've seen this earlier, you are very powerful,especially your seeing eye!"she rambled on but you left in a gust of wind.

I watched as Remmy just sat there completly pissed and scared. Then I saw something so creepy I wish to see it again.She dissolved into rose and black colored stone petals. Then was blown away by a mysterious wind.Like that she was gone. WE heard the claps of her shoes in the halls.they were going fast.


	2. Chapter 2

"did you hear what happened today in trewlanny's class?"a student asked her friend as i walked by.All i could think was who this girl really was and why was she here?"Harry?are you alright?"Hermione piped up from her book."yeah just thinking,that's all."i sighed not really answering the question."Hey did you guys hear what happened in Trewlanny's class?That Remmy girl saw something in her crystel ball and then she flipped out and turned into stone rose petals and was gone.Just like that"Ron finished out of breathe."yeah we heard,shhh she's coming!"Hermione whispered.In walked Remmy,like nothing had happened,she smiled over at me and continued up the stairs.

Yes i saw the stares and heard the whisperes,but i would not let them get to me,not now not ever.I pulled out my candles and light each of them with the tip of my finger.I arranged them in the shape of a penticle with me in the middle.I closed my eyes and cleared my mind.I rewinded myself back in time and watched my visions.What could they mean?I hated to think that they could come true like all the other times.I wished against all hope to tell someone here why i was here,where i came from,but alas i could not,my family would not bear it and nor could i risk it.

"i'm going to go up to my room ok guys?Meet you down at the dinner hall."I said to the guys as i went to my room.As i opened my door i saw Remmy sitting there with an almost lifeless pose.I walked around her to see her eyes open and screaming relief and joy and happiness and a childs wonder.She looked so peaceful,then all the candles went out,she blinked and said,"o hello Herms,how wonderful that we share accomadations!"then she hugged me.Of course i hugged back but felt oddly good.I felt Remmy's grip tighten around me then let go suddenly.I looked at her,she was smiling,"what?"i asked smiling a bit."nothing just that something very good will happen to you very soon."Remmy smiled.I nodded and took a mental note find out who she really was.

There was a knock at the door,it was Harry asking us to come down to dinner."Be right there!"Hermione called,i just laughed at the bet inside my head. WE walked down to the hall,again i ignored the stares and snide comments.Again i felt the uneasey stare from the front of the room.When i got to my seat i saw a large glass of butter beer with no note beside it.I watched Harry look at two red headed twins but they had equal or more confused faces on.I couldn't pick up on any bad signals plus i was incredibly thirsty so i took a swig of it,nothing felt wrong but in the pit of my stomach.I looked over at the Slytherin table and saw a blonde haired boy with ice cold blue eyes snickering at me.I also noticed that Hermione was gone.I got up angrily and waltzed over to the Slytherin table.Then it began.

"ok OK.here we go.Oh my this is dreadful!"i said aloud.I had found a book that specifically talked about mind readers,seers,and conjurist.I flipped through many of thousands of pages.Reading names,jobs,and gifts.But i could not find her any where,i had finally given up,at least for tonight.i got up to put the book away when something told me to look in the forbidden section of the library.seemingly unnoticed because everyone was at dinner i went to the very back of the forebidden section.I came to a dead end where the air was as stale as the books and a chill ran over me as a loud thumpsplit the eery silence.I turned around to see a rather large book laying on the floor.I opened it,looked at its ancient symbols and read the name Remmy Somers.FIlled with a new found adrenaline i searched through the enormous book and then the pages stopped.Thoug i was only a half through the book,it was as far as i could be let to go.I study the page.Remmy was some sort of higher power sent to help us?NO NO that's not it,she was ordinary at birth but was kidnapped?I read on,Omg!I have to find Remmy I have to know if this is true!Quickly i put the book back in its place and booked it to the dining hall. Hermione's point of view

As i walked into the dining hall i saw Remmy storming towards the Slytherin table, she looked furious!Suddenly she buckled over in pain,grasping her head.I saw Malfoy laughing his head off as well as some other students from other tables laughing too.Remmy kept on though finally making to the table.She grabbed Malfoy by the collar and screamed out,"what did you do to me you dirty little ferret?".Malfoy looked scared but smirked somehow making Remmy scream in pain.She dropped him and fell backwards onto the cold hard floor before i saw Harry catch her.I ran towards then just as Professor Snape and Mcgonagal got to the scene.

Your POV

i saw that after i drank the butter beer a blond boy was snickering,that's when it began.i looked around and heard every persons thoughts and feelings.It was more powerful than my powers could bear.AS i tried to walk over to the Slytherin table it got worse and you had to fight hard to keep it together.When i finally got to the blond boy he immediately began thinking horrific thoughts.Thoughts of sexual things with past girlfriends or even thoughts of what he wanted to do.It was too much to bear i couldn't handle the hate from the Ravenclaw girl or the happiness from the Slytherin, the physical stomach cramps of a Hufflepuff and even the aches of old age from the head of the room.AS i began to black out yi shot one mind curse at the blond boy causing him to be thrown into an ajacent wall.But i couldn't help seeing the pain he felt,the emotional pain that plagued him.

The final thing we saw Remmy do was throw a curse at Malfoy causing him to curl up in a ball,crying. We took both the students to the medical wing where they were treated and left to rest,though we knew not what would happen next.

I opened my eyes and saw that Remmy girl laying in the bed next to mine.She looked so peaceful while sleeping.I thought back to the night before,how had she done what she did?How could she have passed on the curse to me?It was unbearable and i hate myself now for doing it to her.If only i had known,but most of all i wish i could forgive her but i can't.My stupid rep and pride forbids me too.I slowly crept out of my bed and walked over to Remmy's.I stroked a piece of hair away from her face when she whispered,"apology accepted."she was smiling too.I swear i must've jumped thirty feet up in the air!"how did you?but?"i studdered."i read your mind and i felt it too."she said sadly."um?""you want to know what i am don't you?Well i want' to know why me."she said looking straight at me."well i, um , well it's just that, well you know.And i'm you know and-"she interrupted me,"It's because your afraid.You thought you were doing your duty by cursing the new weird girl.It's alright by now i'm so used to it,but that curse was a first.Sorry i passed it onto you but i had to show you how it felt."she finished."Promise me you will never use that spell again."she said again."promise.Um can i walk you back to your common room?Gryfindor right?"i asked trying to hide my blush.She smiled and laughed,"yes of course."

Like the gentleman he really is underneath the hormonal boy with a troubled past he took me to my common room,no funny stuff."thanks see ya around."i said going into the common room."no problem."he said as you let go of my arm.I had an odd feeling."Remmy?"he asked suddenly."yeah?"i said turning around."sorry."he said smiling an actually genuine smile."I know."i smiled back.He blushed and turned away,while i silently giggled at his nervousness."i love being an empath!"i whispered."oh shit!you scared me!"i screamed as i saw a very tired looking Harry Potter sitting up on the couch. "hey."You said."Ho."Harry joked playfully."thanks um why are you up?"i asked nervously knowing fully that Harry and Draco were enemies, i hoped to rocks that he saw nothing."oh just making sure that my little Remmy is fine.Is that too much to ask?"Harry said getting up and looking into my eyes."No not at all, um I'm really tired so i'm just going to head up to bed,okay?"i purred and strutted up to my dorm before he could object.

I woke just the same to watch the amazing sun rise.the purples and dark blue hues danced with the orange and yellow colors of the day, beautiful!I got dressed and walked down to the main hall for breakfast.I gently opened the doors and walked over to my seat, all eyes on me.Still i could here their thoughts but i could handle it this time.I met up with the trio and the twins to eat some funnel cake with juice.Then Dumbledor stood up,clicked his glass and said,"good morning students!Hope your enjoying the meals.I have some news for you, we are going to hold a marvelous masquerade on all hallows eve!The dance will be held only for 2nd year and up and dates are mandatory grab a date and fool all your friends with a costume!that is all."he finished with a sparkling glint in his eyes."wow a dance how wonderful!"hermoine gushed.ron ask hermione to the dance.i thought to him.what?no she would never go for it!he thought back.Oh yes she would!i thought and smiled.He smiled too and asked suddenly,"Hermione could you help me with my um potions homework?"Ron studdered."oh Ronald!Always sleeping during class!"Hermione scolded.Soon classes began and so did the end of my life.

"shut up and write down the potions instructions for a immobalizing potion!"Snape bitched. Every student scribbled furiously as the instructions began to erase themselves. "Ok time for partners!Potter parkinson!Millicent and weasley.Somers malfoy..."he growled."so here we are making potions."Malfoy purred."yup. ok we need some flux weed,spider legs,lint, and troll essence."i read off.He got the ingredients and we started to mix them in boiling cauldrons.AS i grasped the troll essence i felt my eyes cloud a dark misty color and my body felt as if my body was being pulled away from everything.Suddenly it cleared and i saw me alone with professor snape.He had immobilized me and was trying to rape me!I flet hot tears running down my cheek as his malicious grin came ever closer to my face.He lifted a pale cold hand to my heating face tousled my hair and whispered,"shhhh everything will be just fine.Let me take care of you.I saw him lift up my skirt and run his hand up my thigh.He roughly grabbed me and then...

AS we were mixing i saw Remmy take the troll essence.Her face went abnormally pale and her eye clouded a dark black.She began to breathe hard."Remmy are you ok,Remmy?"i called to her.Then we saw tears pour from her eyes then her hair being tousled by an invisible wind.An indentation ran up her thigh and to her underside.Then her eyes flashed red and she subconsciously threw the potion at Snape missing him by milimeters.

"Somers!my office after class!"Snape bellowed.My eyes diverted to him an evil glint shone in his eyes.then i looked at Draco then harry."NO."i said."you have no choice!"Snape snapped."oh yes i do,you and i both know why i am not going to your office after words you slimy bastard!"i said dangerously low.then i sent him a mental thought. yeah you stupid fucker i know what your gonna do to me a mind reader as high as you should be able to sense a psychic as strong as me,am i right?just then the bell rang and the silent class stood and watched as i took my books and left the cold slimy dungeons the last thing i heard wasjust waitbut it was not from Snape,no someone higher in the rankings.


	3. Chapter 3

As the day winded down we all headed up to the dorms.We began to chat about today and my hippogrif experience.

Back track

"today you'll be dealing with me Hippogriff but ye'll have to find her first!"Hagrid laughed.We separated and i went into the forest and walked around the deep growth and smelled the strong scent of life.In the distance i heard a neighing and went to check it out.It was indeed the Hippogrif.The poor thing was caught on a thick sticky bundle of vines.I immediately went to help her and quickly untangled her legs.I guess she was great full because she threw me atop her warm soft back and took off into the sky!Higher and higher we rose into the clouds.Soon i could see all the students pointing and gasping. She took up speed and the wind blew my hair back perfectly.Soon though we were called down and as graceful as an autumn leaf we took landing."thank you!"i whispered into her feathery ears.I got a big wet kiss as an acceptance.I laughed and went back with the others."wow that was bloody brilliant!"Ron gawked."good job Somers!Never seen buckbeak respond to someone like that!"Hagrid smiled.THe crackled of thunder and the school bells sounded for the ending of the day so we headed up to the main hall for dinner.

Present

"hey guys i think I'm going to go and take a bath alright?"i said as i got up from the hearth and stretched."alright don't be gone too long!"Fred and George joked."mks."i sighed playfully and left.

I walked down the long dark corridors and the shadows of the night played their awful tricks on me.It didn't help that every few minutes a bright flash of lightning would blind me for a few seconds or more.Soon i arrived on the third floor bath room.Pretty much deserted except for a few critters.I wanted privacy so this was perfect.I took out my wand but before i could light it more lightning blinded me.The dark room was now an eery blueish color.I could see a huge black marble tub in the middle.About five or so slate sinks with silver faucets.Iron cast mirrors with designs like roses and ivy decorated them like frames.A big iron chandelier hung 50 feet or so above my head with old white wax candles,unlit. A few candlebras were in the corners so i lit them with my wand.I filled the tub up with steamy water and rose scented bubbles.I locked the old sturdy wood door and dropped my clothes on the cold stone floor.Slowly i lowered my body beneath the water.After awhile i was going to get out but i heard voices!I quickly plunged underneath the water.It felt like hours had gone by and still the voices were as loud as ever!Finally i could hold it no more and threw up my hair whipping water every where to gasp.

I saw everything a lit!Towels and various shampoos oils and shavers lay everywhere.Makeup bags were strewn across the counters and it was homey and warm feeling.I grabbed a towel and looked around the room.Just then the door opened to reveal a very tall platinum blond woman with piercing blue eyes walk in and shout,"Rachel!what have you done?Anyway we went all the way!Oh Rachel it was magical!"She screamed cheerfully."OH Narcissa please we want to keep our meals down!"a girl with brown hair spat."oh shut up Lily just cause James can't give you what you need don't be jealous now!"Narcissa said equally mean."what ever whore."Lily said beneath her breath.Narcissa gave her a look that could kill.i kinda just stood there as i tried to keep my meal down because now i know how Draco was conceived and i was looking at Harry's mother!Soon Narcissa left with her possy and Lily turned to me and said,"you know Somers maybe you came to your senses but why the change?".I looked into my reflection it was true i did look different from the usual curled red lipstick and bows and dress crap from the sixties."and what's with those beads are you possessed with the devil?!"Lily gasped."what?!No,NO and my names not Rachel it's Remmy."i said quickly slapping myself."ok you need to go to St. Mungos because you are Rachel Somers Zambinis girlfriend and best friend of Narcissa Black!"Lily stated somewhat confused."No,No I'm not that must be my mother-you know her?!"i asked giddy."ok Rachel you've lost it.I'm gonna go and don't hurt yourself ok?"Lily said as she left rather quickly."shit!shit!How could i have messed this up any more i need to get back."I ran to the tub and jumped plunged underneath hoping this would work.

Lily's POV

"Oops i forgot my stuff all because of that Rachel Somers!"I cursed."get out of my way Grifindor!"Rachel Somers spat and walked into the bathroom."wait-but she was just-Rachel who'd you do that?"i asked."do what?"she said annoyed.I ran over to tub and searched for that Remmy girl, but she wasn't there!

My POV

I once again threw myself up out of the water-towel and all-just as the lightning flashed,i screamed."we need to talk."Dumbledor spoke gently. I awoke in the hospital wing completely confused."Nurse?!"i called out into the still air."yes darling what is it?Oh my your awake,deary you've been out for nearly 2 weeks!"Madame Pomfrey exclaimed."What!?"i screamed."but that's impossible!"i cried."deary don't you remember what happened?"she asked.I shook my head no."Sigh-Well you were in the third corridor bathroom and Dumbledor went to check up on you because you've probably figured out its power-any way as you came back Dumbledor was waiting, but you never came up.Soon though you floated up to the surface,almost gone.You nearly drowned your power as well as your life force.I should think you don't venture into the past again!Now Drink up this potion and you may leave.Take the rest of the day off."Madame Pomfrey smiled whilst handing me a black thick liquid.I quickly downed it,but regretted it as it stung the back of my throat and burned my insides. I took my clothes and left the medical wing.

I wandered the empty halls until i got to the quiditch pitch.There i sat enjoying the sun going over my incident with the tub just a few weeks ago."Remmy?Rem!"I heard Draco call.Flashes of his young mother and her "accomplishments"plagued my mind."Rem how?Are you alright?Bloody hell i missed you!"Draco laughed while pulling me into a death grip hug."Missed you too!"i laughed,"but i'm losing oxygen!"i gasped."OH sorry!Well what happened?"Draco asked."Um just fell asleep in the tub that's all!"i lied.He saw straight through it though."you lie."he stated,his eye narrowing."If i tell you this,promise me you will tell no one,understand?"i said sharply.He nodded for me to go on."well somehow someway i traveled back in time to our parents era.I don't know why are how this happened all i know is that i'm going back!"I said waiting for a response.There was a long pause then he yelled,"What!are you crazy?You will do no such thing!You nearly died Remmy!If i lost you-"he stopped.I stopped."what did you say?"i whispered."if i lost you i don't know what i would do,i would miss you that's all."he whispered turning his face to hide his reddening cheeks."sorry."i cried softly as i turned swiftly and ran.I ran and ran as far as i could go.

Dracos Pov

I can't believe i told her.I told her i would miss her.God how i wished i could've kissed her,hold her,comfort her but no i had to let her run.AS i watched her run away i felt the sting in my eyes as tears fell swiftly down my ivory cheeks.

Normal pov

I wiped away my tears and went to Dumbledors office to find out more about what had happened whether i wanted to or not."Lemon drops."i said as the gargoyles parted and revealed the secret staircase to which i ascended. "Hello Remmy,suppose you want to know more about what happened?"Dumbledor spoke softly.I nodded and took a seat."Toffee?"He asked."no thanks."i said."alright you want to know about the tub well nothing much to it besides it sends you back in time but only to those who seek help from the past because they have a problem in the present or near future.Remmy?Why did you go back?"he asked."I don't know why.All i know is that i did and will again."i said."no,NO you will not go back.Remmy you are not powerful enough to sustain its magic!"Dumbledor spat."you don't know that.What happened last time was because i was unsuspecting and knew not what would happen.Now I'm in the the know and will fight whatever tries to take me!"i yelled infuriated."You can't just say it and believe that it will take!Remmy you have passed ignorant and stooped upon stupid!You WILL not!Do i make myself clear NOT go back into the past again for your own sake and for everyone here in the presents sake.Understand!?"He yelled slightly shaking the walls."why?"i whispered softly."because you cannot risk it.I know you miss your parents and family but you cannot change what has already happened for it change everything.Horrible things will happen if you do."He spoke softly again."I'm sorry."i whispered and ran out of his office.Again i ran but i ran for a purpose.

I ran through the gates and past the students.Onto the grounds and into the forest.Over the fallen trees and under an overhead branch.To a quaint river sitting still in it's remote location.Undisturbed by man and its damnation. I pulled up my sleeves and gazed upon the black opium beads that plagued me.I stared at a nearby tree,held up my palms and shot fire and electricity from them.Then watter to distinguish the flames.I threw hexes and spells at plants.I conjured up things only to destroy them.I conjured up 100 glass manicans of my past and destroyed each and everyone of them.Until my blood ran through my knuckles into thee beads.Hot tears ran down my cheeks as i pounded a manican with my bear fists.Each blows cut deeper but relieved more emotional pain.Soon the once tranquil river was now covered in the glass massacre.Cuts were everywhere and blood oozed along with stale tears.I yelled and i screamed.I cried.Why couldn't i had been normal?Why did my family have to die in order for me to live?Why had such evil plagued my soul and claimed it for its own?I would be so easy to die right here right now  
but i had to stay and fight.For it would be giving in if i took my life now.Slowly i rose up breathed in the forest scent and dissolved into a thousand rose petals.

"Did you hear that girl with the beads wrapped around her wrists woke up and had a fight with Dumbledor!"Some first year Hufflepuff exclaimed to his friends as i walked by.I ran over to Hermione and Ron to tell them the great news."she's awake!"I cried as i reached them."we know we could here them yelling that is her and Dumbledor!"Hermione said as a matter of factly. Then the doors burst open and a sudden burst of wind blown petals-rose colored stone petals blew into the shape of Remmy.As she came together she walked over to our table and took a seat and said,"hey guys!Rocks I'm starved!"she smiled sweetly.Though every eye was on her bloody appearance.


	4. Chapter 4

"why are y'all staring at me?"i asked reaching for a diner roll."oh."i whispered seeing my wrists covered in dried blood."what the bloody hell happened?"Hermione scolded."well i um took out some emotional pain."i said not really giving an answer."Ms.Somers please follow us,Now!"Dumbledor ,Mcgonagal and snape spat."can i finish first I'm quite parched."I said sweetly."Please Ms Somers will you come with us?"Mcgonagal asked."Remmy my office now."Dumbledor said kindly."Why can't you just tell me now?"i asked."please Ms. Somers just come with us,it's important."Snape said less dead like for once."NO tell me now!If it's so important for me why can't they all hear too?"i nearly screamed almost on cue an owl flew in and dropped a package in my hands.It was a dark green velvet envelope.It had no return address,only a serpent wax sealant.Slowly i unhooked and read the letter.Gasps ran throughout the hall and whispers of the dark lord could be heard.My eyes scanned the yellowed parchment.My eyes widened,i looked up at the teachers all they could do was give me a sad look.I gently folded the velvet letter and walked out with confidence though on the inside i was breaking apart all over again.I could hear the teachers calling after me but i kept going.

Through the front doors,through the rose gardens,over the grounds,into the rain and into the forest.Over to the quaint little river and to the dark foreboding shadowed figure "I'm glad you could make it Remmy."The lord spoke."Where is she?!"i spat with pure hate."where is she?Hmm good question maybe a few answers would spark my memory."He spat evilly."What is it you want to know?"I asked spitefully."Well it's not really a question per say,more of a demand."He cooed."I will never become a death eater!"i cried."Oh but you will if you want your daughter to live!"Voldimort spat evilly."Where is she?!What have you done to her?!"i cried insanely."Silence she is in the hands of a great family and if you wish to see her again or ever you WILL submit to me and become a death eater!"Vldimort yelled causing thousands of black crows to flee their homes."Alright,just please don't hurt my daughter,please."I cried."very well "He said as nearly 20 other death eaters came for this wonderfully dark occasion.

I left the forest and walked into the castle around 3 A.M.Wishing to be unheard i failed as Malfoy took my arm.He pulled me into a dark unused classroom."I know where she is!"Draco said."what do you mean?"i said exhausted."You know what i mean,your daughter, Jessica."Draco said.My eyes lit up,i could feel tears of happiness well up,"where is she???!"I said choking on my tears."She's in the past with Tom Riddle."Draco whispered."we have to go get her then,Now!"i yelled trying to run.He caught me."NO!We can' do it right now.Friday at midnight we can go to the secret bathroom and get your daughter.Ok?"Draco said with actual concern in his gray eyes.

It hurt so bad to know that my daughter was in the hands of this centuries worst criminal mass murderer.Though the day was only a day away it felt like an eternity.Soon though the day came and at midnight we headed up to the bath.We slowly opened the door and i hurriedly ran the bath with bubbles and all.I added rose inscents and Rose petals."Um Draco could you,you know turn around?"i asked."um sure."he said with a devious smirk.I slid off my clothes and hopped in."Remmy do you want me to go with you?"Draco asked.I stopped for a minute and thought."Last time i needed someone to wake me up so you should stay out here and keep watch,ok?"i asked."ok I'll make sure your safe,i promise."Draco said with the utmost sincerity."for now we'll just talk until it works."I said."what should we talk about?"Draco asked."I don't know um life i guess?"i laughed a bit."Oh um sorry if this is too personal but how did you get pregnant?"Draco asked.I knew it was coming but still it was a bombshell."well I was walking down the streets of London after a long day of Christmas shopping.I was heading to my flat and had taken a side road.I saw a man following me so i took an alley way.As i got to my door to take my key out i was thrust threw my door and he raped me."i told him as a single tear ran down my cheek."I'm so sorry Remmy."Draco whispered."rem?Remmy?!"He called as i slipped away.

Again i gasped for air in the bath.I looked around the stone bath it was still the same.Still had the towels and make up products.I got out and ran for a towel.AS soon as it was secure,lily walked in."You!"She gasped."please Lily you have got to help me!"i almost cried."who are you?"she asked."My names Remmy,Remmy Stone.And yes i do come from the future.And i come to you for help,please!"I was crying now."Oh my god of course here let's go up to my dorm and get you some clothes.

Lily and i snuck through the halls and into the Gryfindor common room.The lady in the picture gave me an odd look but let us in anyway."ok take these."Lily said as she handed me a white button up blouse and black knee high pleated skirt.Once i had finished putting them on lily asked me some questions."ok first why do you need my help?"she asked."Because i know i can trust you."i said."why do you wear those beads?"she asked again."There like a wand but instead much more powerful and older.I hate them."i finished."last one why are you here?"Lily asked."My child was stolen and this is the only way to get her back."i said as a single tear escaped my eye."oh my lord you poor thing!"Lily gasped as she pulled me into a hug.

I waited for Remmy to come back up when my dark mark began to burn.I looked up and saw him sat in front of me."my lord."i bowed."Is she in the maurader era?"he asked."Yes my lord."good,make sure she doesn't leave."he said."but my lord-""don't disappointed me Draco!"He spat and then he was gone.


End file.
